


Compliments to the Chef

by swan_songs



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_songs/pseuds/swan_songs
Summary: Sometimes takeout takes too long to arrive, sometimes it doesn’t.





	Compliments to the Chef

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out spicier than any wip of actual smut that I have, what happened.
> 
> As always, thank you Ammehsour for beta'ing!

 

There wasn’t a sight more comforting than the one of your apartment doors when you’re tired and weary, having spent all day first at school then at work. But what awaits behind them is even more enticing, and finally closing the doors and leaning his back against them, Goro allows himself a moment to take a deep breath and take his apartment in. The homesickness he felt ever since he left in the morning is finally gone with the familiar scent of coffee mixed with something that Goro came to associate with  _ home _ , the inviting warmth in deep contrast with the chill outside, Akira greeting him with a smile and a hug, then a kiss on his cheek-

 

Only Akira is nowhere in sight.

 

Goro surveys the dark entryway more thoroughly as he takes off his shoes and places his suitcase on the ground. He can tell that the TV is on, as he can hear its drone, and the flickering of the screen dancing on the walls of the dim apartment is the first visible source of light. Straining his eyes to maybe spot Morgana hiding somewhere in the shadows, Goro moves further into the apartment, his steps light and cautious.  _ Like a thief in the night _ , his brain supplies in a very Akira-like fashion making him pause, suddenly aware of his hunched position and slightly bent knees- a detective sneaking around in his own apartment. He straightens his spine and banishes the thought immediately.

 

“Akira?” Calling the other’s name should have been the first course of action and he promptly corrects that mistake.

 

No answer. Alright. A glance towards the sleeping room, illuminated by street lamps, confirms it’s empty as well. Same for the kitchen. Trepidation rises in Goro’s belly, causing him to frown at the irrational fear trying to plant itself in his mind. Akira must have went out and forgot to turn off the TV (he never forgets to ask Goro if he wants something when he goes out though, and he didn’t do that).

 

Sighing, Akechi fishes out his phone from his pocket, both to double check the notifications and the time, before putting it back in and carding a hand through his hair. He must be really tired if his imagination is running this wild. Everything is in perfect order and it’s Akira who’s being an airhead again. To prove that to himself he confidently strides towards the living room with the intention to turn off the TV, as it’s absolutely not helping his growing headache, but as he passes the couch, something  _ moves and flashes  _ in the corner of his eye-

 

It takes a second for Goro to register it’s the glasses of a  _ very much asleep on the couch Akira reflecting the TV screen, _ but in that very second Goro’s heart first stops and immediately after proceeds, and almost succeeds, in beating out of his chest in something he refuses to acknowledge as fright. Taking deep breath so calm himself, Goro brings his fingers up to rest on his temples, shaking his head in disbelief. He really needs to get himself together.

 

Deciding against waking Akira up and only taking off his glasses, Goro leaves the TV be but turns on a couple of weaker light sources in the room, which actually causes Morgana to stir but a finger first put to Goro’s mouth, then pointed at Akira, has the cat yawning and curling back up in his spot at the boy’s feet. Satisfied, Goro goes to fish out some loose clothing to change into, lightly ruffling Akira’s hair on his way, and jumps into the shower.

 

It doesn’t help his heachache at all though, but upon exiting the bathroom, he’s greeted by an equally bleary eyed Akira, who walks up to sleepily put his head on Goro’s shoulder.

 

“I might have taken a nap instead of doing groceries. So, uh, wanna order?” He blurts out into Goro’s neck nervously. Akechi just sighs.

 

”I already took care of that, but unfortunately it will still take some time to arrive. Hope you can wait just a bit longer for dinner.” It should feel like an insult, like Goro knew Akira can’t be trusted with even something as mundane as shopping for food, but he knows it’s not that. They both are drained from the exam sessions, both surviving on instant ramen and six hours of sleep a night at the absolute most for almost two weeks now. They are both tired and they know that.

 

At the confirmation of food arriving soon, Akira lights up. ”Have I told you I love you?”

 

”Might have heard it once or twice-” Akira’s already frowning, mouth opening to voice his displeasure, “-in the last six hours.” Making use of Akira blinking in stunned silence, Goro continues, gesturing towards the sleeping room even though he knows the other can’t see it from this angle. “I’m going to lie down for a while, before the food gets here. Join me?” He sheepishly murmurs straight into Akira’s ear as he embraces the other to emphasize his point. ”Missed you.”

 

Akira’s arms wind up around him as well and Goro knows the same is true for the other without asking. They stay like that for a moment, soaking up each other’s presence as the shared warmth of their bodies soothes their frayed nerves and tired bodies, before they unhurriedly move towards the bedroom hand in hand.

 

Not bothering to turn on the light upon entering the room, Goro makes an immediate beeline towards the bed and drops on it face-first with a satisfied groan. Akira stays behind, standing at the foot of the bed both amused and slightly concerned by what he just witnessed. It’s been a while since Goro was too tired to keep up appearances; flopping down on the bed in a heap isn’t something Goro Akechi does, same for forgoing pants and opting for just a t-shirt and boxers. It’s rare enough for him to request Akira’s presence so openly. But the older boy looking up in annoyance and patting the spot beside him for Akira to stop staring and finally join him, is completely new.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He wastes no time putting his glasses away and cuddling up to Goro from the front, tangling their legs together after getting Akechi to lie his head on Akira’s arm as the other one embraces him and brings him closer, once he curls into the younger boy’s chest. Goro closes his eyes when they finally settle comfortably, blindly reaching out to bury his hand in the other’s curly hair, only for his arm joint to pop so loudly they both wince at the sound.

 

“Damn, you’re so tense and even your joints creak... your age is starting to show,” snorts Akira as he worms a hand under Akechi’s chest to roll the former detective on top of him. He succeeds, with only some minor difficulties, since Goro makes no effort to help, content to leave all the heavy lifting to his boyfriend. What he doesn’t like though, are fingers suddenly digging themselves in into the meat of his shoulder blade area, causing him to jump as they insistently knead at the tense muscles there. He tries to push away with a groan, but Akira’s firm grip keeps him from escaping.

 

”My head hurts badly enough; you don’t have to make my back hurt as well...” He complains when it becomes clear he will not be free from the relentless onslaught he’s being subjected to anytime soon. “How about I take some pills when the food arrives? I’d appreciate it more afterwards...” At least he got smarter about that. Akira had been equal parts horrified and impressed when he saw Goro downing pills dry for the first time.

 

Deciding to spare the other for now, with a thoughtful hum Akira lies his hands flat on Goro’s back and instead cranes his head to take a better look at his worn out boyfriend. They haven’t had the opportunity to spend too much time together like this in just over a week, but it felt way longer than that with both of their exam sessions overlapping with work, keeping them both a lot more busy than usual. Any free time they had during the day would either be spent studying or napping.

 

Increased workload and inability to properly relax had both of them completely strung early on, especially Goro, since Akira’s schedule wasn’t as tight. It didn’t mean he didn’t get lonely without his boyfriend, missing his company dearly even when spending time with other people, on top of Goro being too tired or too snappy to engage in...bedroom activities. Akira himself felt pretty badly pent up, and Goro couldn’t be in a better situation. Admittedly, he’s a bit excited he can finally get his hands on Akechi in any capacity.

 

“You can’t stay like that, dummy. You’ll end up hurting yourself, we aren’t as young as we used to be.” Akira chuckles, ignoring the displeased grunt Goro lets out, and ruffles his hair before leaning in closer to whisper into his ear. “Say, I could give you a proper back massage or...a different massage.” Goro is silent and Akira knows it means he’s either considering the offer or has fallen asleep. Hoping for the former, he continues in a hushed tone. “You up for it? It should take care of the headache at least.” The proposition seems to pique the other’s interest enough and Goro doesn’t make him wait long for his answer.

 

”...-off...” It’s almost inaudible though, mumbled out against Akira’s neck.

 

”Hm?” 

 

”Suck me off…” Oh. Well. Taken aback, Akira instinctively reaches up to push his glasses higher up his nose, only to remember they are no longer there. But the lack of immediate response this time has Goro bashfully tilting his head, making his embarrassment apparent with the slight flush of his cheeks and avoidant gaze. “Ah, unless you don’t feel like it, of course. I’m sorry, but I’m not up for anything else... just too tired. I’m sorry, Akira…I’d really appreciate it though…”  Akira blinks in surprise as his heart skips a beat at how cute the nervous explanation was. He doesn’t have to be asked twice though.

 

”It’s fine, it’s fine. Just relax and let me work.” Akira doesn’t have the heart to take jabs at him for being needy and anyway, the words tumble out of his mouth so quickly Goro even raises a brow. He seems to have expected a different answer, but doesn’t comment on that and to hide their shared embarrassment, pushes himself up high enough to capture other’s lips in a quickly deepening kiss.

 

Akira is wicked with his mouth; while a man of few words, when he puts some effort into them, his tongue can either be devilishly sharp when they tease one another or a delightfully soft caress when they kiss...or a menace as it lavishes attention on other parts of his body. Shivering in anticipation, Goro makes a mental note to return the favor tomorrow, but for now he just wants to satiate this particular craving and then sleep in Akira’s arms, until actual hunger chases them out of bed again.

 

They break off and the hands at Goro’s back start to wander again as Akira returns to his previous attempt at a back massage in this awkward position. It’s much gentler this time though, since he’s focusing on fluidity rather than precision of his movements as his open palms glide up and down the plane of Goro’s back. The movement is somewhat hindered by Goro’s shirt but he isn’t bothered by that in the slightest, melting within seconds with his head becoming pleasantly light, despite the persistent headache. With just a few well-placed strokes it already feels like he can breathe a lot easier too, like more space opened suddenly in his chest- that is, until all that air escapes his lungs in one go as Akira’s thigh presses against his groin with clear purpose.

 

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Akira has the gall to be cheeky, knowing full well the effect his actions have. A spark of irritation makes its way up Goro’s spine, quickly overriding the brief flash of pleasure.

 

“You know, I asked for oral precisely because I knew you’d take so much time preparing me that I’d  _ actually  _ fall asleep,” he fires back, his tone only a little condescending to his credit, propping himself on Akira’s chest to tower above him with a raised brow and perfectly straight face. Maybe he has  _ just _ the tiniest hint of a smirk present on it, in an attempt to conceal how excited even the smallest touches are making him. That, and the seemingly perfectly accidental rub against Akira’s groin as he’s adjusting his position tells him the same is true for the other boy, only Akira is unashamed to show how much he likes it.

 

“ _ You didn’t _ .” Akira’s gasp is only half-faked.

 

“I very much-” but Goro doesn’t get to finish the sentence before he’s effortlessly flipped over and Akira’s face hovers less than an inch above his own. He can’t really make out the other’s expression with how vertigo accompanied by that blasted headache makes the world spin, forcing him to close his eyes and hold his breath as they bounce on the mattress. Thank God his stomach is empty.

 

A hot breath washes over his face as Akira presses their foreheads together, trapping Goro beneath himself.

 

“I wanted to be nice and considerate but I see somebody is being a brat.”  _ Joker _ . That tone always makes Goro jump to attention, his eyes snapping open. “I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll pass out, mark my words.” A hand coming to cup his cheek and a lopsided smirk on Akira’s face are a promise of that. Goro can see how Akira’s eyes keep glancing down to his lips, but displeased by getting pinned down so easily, he won’t let the other have the cake and eat it too that easily.

 

“Put that loud mouth of yours to good use then, instead of worsening my headache.” Being exactly where Akira wants him fires Goro up even more, but all of his feeble attempts at keeping an upper hand, at least verbally, fly out the window when Akira’s mouth  _ does _ latch onto his neck with single-minded abandon, hellbent on increasing the pulse already speeding beneath. A hand ghosting over a nipple at the same time adds to the effort, along with the thigh resting in between his legs resuming its rocking motions, forcing his tongue to now busy itself with breathy moans instead of empty threats.

 

Focusing on the sensations Akira’s nimble hands inflict on him, Goro instinctively angles his body to meet them to the best of his ability, until Akira pushes his shirt high enough to expose the majority of his chest in a swift tug. Wasting no time, Akira detaches from Goro’s neck and admires the bright red hickey of his doing for half a second, before he presses his mouth against an already peaked nipple, one that hasn’t received any attention yet, making Goro cry out so loudly he actually stops.

 

“Something wrong?” That hot breath teases Goro’s  sweat-chilled skin and he squirms in Akira’s hold.

 

“Yeah, just-”

 

“-a bit sensitive?” Goro only nods in reply and lets his head fall back on the sheets.

 

Briefly, Akira enjoys the view he’s presented with in silence; how Goro’s expression is deceptively relaxed as he licks his lips and his Adam’s apple bobs visibly when he swallows afterwards, how the deep flush extends well past his collarbones, how his hands fidget with the hem of his bunched up shirt. In the meantime, Akira idly runs the thumb of his free hand along the dips between his partner’s ribs in a soothing manner, as the other boy’s chest heaves with each labored breath he takes in order to smother the fire threatening to consume him- one that Akira keeps feeding with each brush of his fingers, encouraging it to burn hotter and hotter instead.

 

Akira knows he should hurry up, Goro being painfully hard from just the light teasing tells him as much, but he can’t help wanting to have some fun himself. Using the moment of downtime he properly slides in between Goro’s legs and puts his hands under the brunet’s knees to draw them up and prop them against his shoulders. 

 

“I’m doing all the work for you. The least you could do is look at me, honey.” It shakes Goro out of his stupor, making the pleasant buzz, brought about by being tended to with such reverence, recede enough to return to reality. He hadn’t even noticed when he’d closed them, but when his hazy red eyes peek out just slightly from in between unbearably heavy eyelids, he’s greeted with pure  _ hunger _ in Akira’s blown pupils. “Glad to have you with us. Ready for the main course?”

 

All Goro can do is stare blankly, letting his mouth part slightly even though all words die in his throat seeing the other lick his lips,  _ oh so slowly _ , before they form a lopsided smile. So instead of speaking, he reaches out his hand in Akira’s direction to substitute for his voice, delighted when the gesture is immediately mirrored and their fingers weave together. It used to feel inadequate to search for reassurance when they were just lightheartedly fooling around, but Goro came to treasure the moments where they would slow down to just savor the closeness, especially after Akira admitted he appreciates such moments to pace themselves, to reassure one another without words, just as much.

 

“Do you want me to just get you off as fast as possible or do you want me to get...creative?” Akira asks as he leans forward to kiss their intertwined fingers.

 

“No butt stuff,” is blurted out by Goro without thinking, only for him to turn into a full-blown tomato not even half a second later, when he realises what he just said.

 

“No...butt stuff?” Akira has to consciously stop himself from snickering.

 

“I just…” Goro stammers mortified and self-consciously breaks eye contact, taking back his hand to curl it on his chest. His search for words to explain himself is unsuccessful, as the sight of Akira shaking in repressed laughter completely breaks his concentration, flustering him even further. “Stop laughing, you ass! I just want to be able to focus properly.” He attempts to smack Akira’s chest with the back of his hand in retaliation, but it’s quickly caught in mid-air.

 

“And not get too overwhelmed and come within seconds?” Which might not be difficult at all, now that Goro can feel just how badly he wants Akira’s hands and mouth on him, and  _ quickly. _ He’s pretty sure even the most uninspired blowjob will have him undone within seconds.

 

“ _ Akira. _ ” He nothing short of squirms under that playful gaze, his cheeks heating up even further.

 

“We’re having sex, Goro, don’t think so hard about it. No means no, so I’m sticking to the original plan. We good?”

 

Goro visibly relaxes with a sigh, but still avoids prolonged eye contact. “Yeah.”

 

“Perfect, up you go then.” With a single tug, gone is Goro’s underwear, leaving him fully exposed and blushing deep crimson, even if the thin fabric of his underwear was doing a poor job of concealing his excitement anyway.

 

Mercifully, Akira doesn’t waste another moment and takes Goro into his dominant hand, giving his cock a few gentle tugs to test the waters and evenly spread the already beading precome for nicer glide- but even a touch that light makes Goro buck his hips and release a high-pitched whine, clamping his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise.

 

Amused, Akira looks up to find his boyfriend’s eyes shut tight, taking deep and measured breaths to calm himself, a thin sheet of sweat appearing on his brow from the effort. He wants to tease, to joke about the way the other other is acting, but knows better than to work up Goro even further when he’s like this. Tonight’s about easing frustration, not causing it... and so, Akira lowers his face to be on the same level as Goro’s length and nuzzles it with his cheek to ease his boyfriend into what’s to come. He gives a couple of small licks to the underside and pecks the head, grinning at how even the smallest ministrations are making it throb in his hand asGoro hums appreciatively with each exhale.

 

As if sensing Akira’s glee, Goro cracks his eyes open, displeased by the slow tempo.

 

“Hurry up and stop that...whatever you’re doing.” The teasing is already almost unbearable, but seeing Akira with precome smeared on his cheek, grinning in bliss at the feeling,, is making his gut tighten to the point it’s getting hard to draw a breath.

 

“Won’t you let me have some fun as well? So cold.” Akira’s tone is so coy and innocent, a stark contrast to the long, proper lick he gives the underside of Goro’s dick. His tongue is distinctly warmer than the liquids coating it and the action in combination with his words causes a shudder to run up the older boy’s spine. A ragged breath punctuates it, as Goro has to consciously hold himself back from continuing the banter. He wants Akira’s mouth busy with something else after all.

 

They don’t break eye contact at any point though, even when Akira gets the message and begins to ease the tip of Goro’s cock into his mouth; the former thief’s gaze is so full of not only mirth but also adoration, assuring there’s nothing he’d rather be doing, that there’s nothing bringing him more satisfaction than seeing Goro turning to putty in his hands  _ and _ enjoying it. Akechi’s eyes only widen as he realises he’s being dared, now knows he’s being driven half to insanity absolutely on purpose and forces himself to keep his hips perfectly still as the the head of his cock vanishes past Akira’s lips, into the welcoming heat of his mouth. Agonisingly. Slowly. That sly tongue swirls around him lazily, putting nowhere near enough pressure and friction to bring any sort of relief either, only further testing his patience. He knows what the other wants from him but he won’t give in that easily just because he’s tired. Biting his lower lip to make sure his mouth stays shut, he perseveres.

 

Akechi’s body begins to tremble from the effort when Akira finally shows mercy, and after a satisfied laugh through his nose, he begins to bob his head. This time he keeps up a decent speed, but takes into his mouth only slightly more each time he sinks down. Before Goro can’t help but let his own head fall back against the bed, the look in Akira’s eyes confirms that he’ll settle for a tie, and so Goro lets himself go, his eyes slipping shut and lips parting, moans freely escaping through them now. The sweet music prompts Akira to have his hand rejoin the effort and what he can’t reach with his tongue, he makes up for with it as it twists and slides up and down the hilt in sync with his mouth. 

 

Even though the pace is fairly languid, Akechi’s whines quickly raise in pitch and frequency, further encouraging Akira to speed up, tasting Goro’s excitement with each eager lap against the slit. All the sounds he’s treated to and the hips bucking shyly into his mouth only serve to make Akira increasingly aware of his own growing need, leaving him torn between finding a way to chase his own pleasure and fully focusing on Goro. Unable to make his mind up fast enough and noticing himself falter, he gives Goro’s length a couple of harsher sucks, hollowing his cheeks, taking more and more into his mouth with each bob, until he can’t anymore without gagging.

 

But in his plight, he makes nothing of a leg slipping from his shoulder to slide underneath him, making space for it thinking the other is just getting himself more comfortable. That is, until the top of Goro’s foot presses against his clothed erection. Clumsily and way too forcefully, but none of it matters to Akira; it’s exactly what he needed. The jolt it sends coursing through his body catches them both by surprise, as it causes Goro to cry out sharply when Akira moans around his cock before hastily pulling off to release another one- broken up and obscenely loud as he ruts into the offered limb with fervor. Of course Goro would catch on to his dilemma from just that brief pause and sudden tempo change. Of course.

 

“Look at you, acting like an animal.” Goro’s voice is firm and deceptively controlled, but the lust in his eyes tells another story.

 

Short on breath and self-control, it takes Akira a moment to slow down enough to pant out his reply. “Well...you never fail to make me go wild.”

 

When the novelty wears off and Akira’s able to reign himself somewhat in, he sits back on his heels to escape the pesky foot with a faux-offended look on his face. It leads to Goro releasing a breathy laugh that quickly turns into a choked gasp, as the revenge is served in the form of Akira leaning forward to teasingly slide just the tips of his fingers down the length of Goro’s cock, refusing to  stop at the base, and slipping  _ lower _ \- 

 

The hitch Akira hears when he cups and then gently fondles his boyfriend’s balls makes him grin before he lowers himself to take Goro’s cock into his mouth again, a gentle graze of his teeth on his way up a way of saying ‘ _ you’re welcome’  _ as the other begins to sing yet again, tensing each time Akira’s thumb swipes across his balls.

 

The pace is relentless right from the get go this time; Akira completely uncaring of the mix of spit and precome leaking down his chin, of the obscene sounds he’s making, of it being hard to breathe with Goro relentlessly thrusting into his mouth. Instead, he watches how Akechi’s thigh muscles flex in his peripheral vision as his toes continuously curl and uncurl against his back, only adding to the feeling of smug satisfaction at having Goro so thoroughly undone in so little time. The rush of power is deliciously emboldening, leaving Akira dizzy not only from the lack of air.

 

His head actually starts swimming though, and not wanting to be the one to pass out first, Akira backs off so that only his lips are touching the head of Goro’s cock. He heaves so hard his whole upper body rocks in tandem, but with a shaky hand he manages to wipe the tears that have gathered in the corner of his eye, licking his lips after he swallows the fluids that have pooled in his mouth. Upon loss of contact Goro’s hips try to chase his mouth and with a smirk Akira pushes one hand against them to still them and wipes off his chin with the back of the other. His heart skips a beat seeing the state his partner is in: the long line of Goro’s neck is so nicely on display with his head turned to the side, lying on his cheek, a deep flush covering the visible one and extending all the way down his front, lips glossy and rose red from getting bitten on, parted as they gulp for air, white-knuckled hands twisted in the sheets at his sides. Completely lost in the moment, his eyes are shut tight as Akira’s rake all over his frame, but his brows already furrow; a silent question as to why Akira stopped  _ again _ .

 

Upon hearing the displeased grunt that follows soon after, with a breathy laugh he returns to stroking Goro’s cock, rather lazily, and reaches down to do the same to his own, if just to relieve the ache back to manageable levels. He has an idea how to satisfy them both though.

 

“Feel like doing some of the work yourself?” Akira wheezes out as he works on himself, leaning his sweaty forehead against Goro’s inner thigh. Turning to place open-mouthed kisses all over the area and stealing sideways glances at his boyfriend each time he nips at the soft skin, he tries to get his attention. It doesn’t quite work though, since getting headbutted with a knee wasn’t the reaction Akira was looking for.

 

Curiously, the constant change in points of interest of Akira’s ministrations hasn’t caused Goro enough annoyance to just flip their positions to take charge and speed things up. On one hand, the thought of the other so impatient to take everything into his own hands and go to town on him is mouth-watering. On the other though, Akira’s never before had this much fun torturing Goro, and so sweetly too. At this point he’s just tormenting both of them in all honesty, but Akira’s so drunk on their proximity and warmth of their bodies he doesn’t want it to stop anytime soon. Starved for so long, he wants to feast all night long, even if Goro wants nothing but to be devoured on the spot.

 

“And who’s being lazy now?” Akira can’t see Goro’s expression but the way the other drawls out his question, with that teasing lilt to his voice no less, makes it clear he’s at least smirking. His shaky, but oh so warm hands untangle from the sheets to sneak their way into Akira’s thick curls, pulling his head forward to massage his scalp in slow circles once satisfied with the more comfortable position. Akira allows for all of that, simply slipping his eyes closed as he rests his cheek against the jut of Goro’s hip.

 

“I mean, I’m the only one doing the heavy lifting over here, could use a break. Or a kind word or two to keep me going... after all, a ‘please and thank you’ goes a long way, detective,” Akira manages to grunt out as the nimble fingers now target his earlobes and the sensitive skin behind them, turning his brain to mush within a heartbeat. Goro humors him with a playful hum that turns into a gasp as Akira places a kiss just below his navel, laughing airly as it causes the muscles below his lips to jump.

 

“Where did that famous selflessness of our esteemed leader go?” Goro tries to save face as soon as his tongue obeys him once again.

 

“Don’t you have other things to worry about?”

 

“Like what, not keeping you from doing your job?”

 

“My job, huh? I thought getting paid for providing such favors was against the law, honey. You might have to persuade me into keeping my mouth shut if you want me to break the law.”

 

“That can be arranged.” Always the one to play dirty when given the opportunity, Goro pulls at Akira’s hair, keen to use that well known trick to silence him. The banter is immediately forgotten, lost among the hisses and gasps and sneers.

 

Removing his hand from his pants and wiping it on the sheets as stealthily as he can, Akira repurposes it to stroke Goro’s inner thigh briefly, before sneaking it around to caress his side instead. With that he can lean even further into the other’s touch, allowing Goro to turn his head in any direction he pleases; he takes the light scratches against his jaw and under his chin as his reward. The fingers get gradually bolder in their exploration and a pad of a thumb, first tracing his lips then parting them, finally sneaks into Akira’s mouth to press against his tongue. In his daze the younger boy wastes no time in swirling it around the invading digit, cracking his eyes open as his brain catches up a second later. Akira pauses, embarrassed, moving his face slightly to the side to hide it in Goro’s open palm.

 

“Eager, are we?”

 

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

 

“Don’t let me interrupt then.”

 

Akira only snorts and kisses the center of Goro’s palm, then takes it into his own to place another against his knuckles.

 

“As you wish.”

 

With twice the enthusiasm thanks to the brief moment of rest, determined not to allow Akechi to think nor speak straight anymore, Akira sets off to take Goro apart fully and thoroughly his time. He retreats to lick a slow, broad stripe along the length of other’s cock as he’s getting himself situated again, a full-body shudder running through his partner in anticipation. Grinning one last time as he notices his boyfriend biting down on his own fingers to keep himself quiet, Akira engulfs Goro again.

 

Closing his eyes he focuses on the taste, the smell, but most of all Goro’s reactions to his performance; how his hips stutter with each swirl of his tongue over the sensitive head, how his legs close around him with each stronger suck, pulling Akira closer, how each time he hums or moans Goro thrusts into his mouth with less and less hesitation, and finally the broken up cry he hears as he sinks down as deep as he comfortably can, then stilling to let the other continue on his own.

 

And Goro does just that for a short while, chasing his own pleasure as Akira uses his freed up hand to do the same, but it isn’t long before the older boy catches on. Confused, Goro pauses to look up, finding Akira’s blown, glinting with challenge eyes trained on him. The rise of his brows and hands nowhere near Goro’s hips get the point across, but it doesn’t mean that he feels like being in control now. Akechi knows what Akira wants, but he also knows he doesn’t have enough self-restraint to make it work.

 

“Could you maybe make up your mind?” He watches Akira nonchalantly slide off his cock, zeroing in on the trail of spit connecting its tip with his tongue, before it’s broken off with Akira licking his lips.

 

“Can’t help myself when I’m starving. Goro. I want to eat the whole menu.” 

 

“Pig.”

 

“It’s not an insult if it’s true, honey.” He gets smacked across the top of his head for that.

 

Any other frustrations Goro’s about to voice turn to a yelp, as Akira makes his own known faster than Goro manages to. It’s a simple brush of his fingers against a  _ certain _ spot and the other’s reaction to it fills Akira with both glee and dismay; elated at how well Goro’s body responds to his touch, akin to a well-tuned instrument, coaxing the most honest reactions out of it with the gentlest of touches in the least expected places, but dejected he can never make Goro too aware of it if he wants for it to remain like that. At least for now, since keeping a few harmless cards close to his chest allows him to have the element of surprise on his side, keeping Goro on his toes.

 

Well, it’s not like Goro doesn’t have a few (dozen) aces up his sleeves, always happy to use them as soon as the opportunity arises. To not get knocked down on his ass too often, Akira had to get a bit creative when coming up with a few tricks of his own to counter Akechi’s wit. That, and he loves to think of new ways to keep the former detective busy. So far, it worked well for the both of them. Really, really well.

 

He’s quite happy with this one, eagerly looking forward to his boyfriend realising how little was needed to completely overwhelm him. Despite itching to continue, Akira knows to give Goro a break with how intense his first reaction was, tremors still wracking his frame and gasping for breath like he’s just run a marathon, much to Akira’s delight. Keenly observing to find the best moment to strike, he waits for the moment Goro seems to be somewhat coherent to get the best results.

 

“Akira what wa-AH!” Akira’s eyes only crinkle in amusement as he watches Goro’s whole body seize again, spine arching so beautifully.

 

“Akira, what the  _ fuck, Akira.” _

 

Still not enough, huh. He is quite impressed that Goro can even talk, but the indignant wheeze accented by a swear tells Akira he’s balancing on the very edge. Satisfied with it, Akira barks out a laugh. “Liked that?”

 

“I asked first, you little s- _ ngh!” _

 

“Care to repeat?” It honestly is too easy.

 

“ _ What are you doing _ ,” Goro grits out, knowing it’s something  _ down there  _ but-

 

“Shh, no need to be so impatient. Just focus, okay?” That crooked smile hovering above the tip of his cock has Goro rolling his eyes more for show than anything else, his blush deepening along with his breathing before Akira moves again. “If you can.”

 

There’s a light touch at his entrance, but not  _ quite _ there at the same time and Goro furrows his brows in both alarm and concentration. The change in expression is the exact cue Akira was waiting for to swipe upwards along the perineum, just the pads of his fingers putting the lightest of pressure, barely gliding along the skin, stopping when Goro’s balls rest in his palm.

 

And then does it again, but faster and more firmly.

 

The hitch in Goro’s breathing is so loud he scrambles to cover his lips, legs clamping around Akira tightly as the younger boy switches from pointer and middle to thumb to put even more pressure on the sensitive stripe of skin. Goro borderline thrashes around with each swipe but the command to stop doesn’t come, so Akira swoops down to take him into his mouth again, only now noticing how much he’s leaking. Somewhat used to the sensation by now, Goro tries to match Akira’s pace, his stuttering hips trying to both have the younger boy take as much of him as he can into his mouth  _ and  _ to get that finger to press more firmly into him. He lets the cries spill freely from his lips now too, especially since his hands wandered down to tangle themselves Akira’s hair.

 

They manage to sync briefly; as Akira’s thumb swipes down, Goro’s hips thrust up, before Akira’s stopped by the thighs tightening around him strong enough to force him to cease all movements. An inquiring hum gets Akira no response aside from a shuddering exhale, so to check up on the other boy, Akira pulls off his cock to speak properly.

 

“You alright?” His voice comes out ragged and while Akira is surprised by his own breathlessness, it’s getting harder and harder to ignore his own arousal. He nuzzles Goro’s dick trying to get his attention, the spit and precome smearing on his cheek and nose.

 

“Just-” Goro gulps, “go on, don’t stop, please-!” He chokes out the words despite his best efforts to sound normal, but Akira is impressed by the fact the older boy is even capable of speech at this point.

 

“You sure?” He asks, carefully nipping at a certain vein he knows is a weak spot.

“Yes! Yes, please...a-ah..” Goro is a complete mess, within seconds reduced to a twitchy puddle thanks to Akira’s efforts, and they haven’t even gotten to the best part yet. Akira moves to raise onto his elbows and takes Akechi’s dick in his hand again, stroking it almost lovingly. His touch is featherlight yet deliberate, with rapt attention watching how Goro’s expression changes along with shifts in tempo and pressure, preparing them both for what’s to come.

 

“You’re doing so good, I’m not going to keep you waiting much longer. Unless you want something else after all?” A furious shake of Goro’s head is his answer. “Well, here we go then.”

 

Goro doesn’t really understand what Akira means by that, but hopes he does something before the fire engulfing his body consumes him completely. Neither does he register what’s happening until he can feel the tip of his cock touching something  _ warm _ and  _ moist _ , puffs of hot air against his abdomen and then-

 

-his whole body tenses when Akira swallows around his cock. None of them hear the  _ keen _ that fills the air as they both are too lost in the act, Akira focused on keeping Goro steady with his hands on the other’s hips, while the older boy is completely losing it. His hands are gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles have turned white, spine arched, able to only pant out incoherent mewls, whines and tiny ‘ _ ah’s _ ’ and ‘ _ Akira’s _ ’ that freely spill from his mouth.

 

Akira is also keenly aware of the soles of Akechi’s feet digging uncomfortably into his sides but he’s not about to let that stop him, when he knows just how close Goro is. He rubs the underside of the cock with his tongue to the best of his ability, trying to coax the orgasm out of the other and his throat to stay relaxed after each swallow. He loves every single sound Goro makes, loves how good he can make the other feel, so much it makes it absolutely worth it to endure the increasingly painful cramping of his jaw. He seriously didn’t expect Goro to last this long, but he was determined to stick to the landing nonetheless.

 

“Akira, Akira! I’m-!” Somehow, Goro manages to warn him, but Akira is more than ready for it, gripping Goro’s hips even tighter and humming to assure his partner of that.

 

And that is enough to tip Goro over the edge. In a blink of an eye he curls into himself, squeezing Akira’s head with his thighs, fists tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck- effectively trapping him, before coming with a broken moan. And Akira, who moved his hands up from Goro’s hips to his back to support him to the best of his ability, swallows every drop, before Goro goes completely limp and hits the sheets like a log.

 

Oh. He  _ actually _ made him pass out. Akira feels giddy and immensely proud of himself until he remembers he can’t leave the other just like that and hastily sits up to drape Goro’s legs over his shoulder, reaching out with the other hand to gently tap at the other’s face.

 

“Goro, come on, wake up.” His partner’s bleary red eyes snap open after a couple such calls, briefly looking around the room in confusion, before focusing on Akira’s face.

 

“You...swallowed…?”  _ That’s _ what he’s worried about?

 

“Y-yeah, that was my reward for a job well done.” He’s pretty sure there’s a trickle of cum running down his chin but makes no move to acknowledge it beyond that.

 

“Oh…” the color seems to be returning to Goro’s cheeks, but not the strength to his limbs as his feeble attempt to prop himself on his elbows fails miserably.

 

“No, no, no.” Akira pushes him down with a hand on his chest to emphasize the point. “You stay down and rest. I’m gonna go take a shower, take care of some stuff real quick and be right back. Take it easy, ok?” Like Goro could move a muscle. He seems fairly coherent by now though and frowns as Akira puts his legs down.

 

“No, stay and...I want to see.” His voice betrays how he’s still riding his high, usual filter turned off by the afterglow.

 

“O-oh. Sure thing... anything for my prince.” Akira hopes the stutter is lost in the nonchalance but the glint in Goro’s eyes tells him otherwise. But it’s not like he’ll need much to come himself, since he’s just as pent up as Goro was. Maybe even more.

 

“We’ll both have to take a shower… and I’ve put so much effort into not making a mess.”

 

“I don’t see the problem, we both can fit in there if you’re in a hurry.”

 

Can this devil stop putting ideas in his head? He’s already painfully hard and now has the image of water freely running down Goro’s bare back and-

 

“Did you like that? Of course you did.” The relaxed giggle is like music to Akira’s ears and he lets out an exasperated one himself, as he leans against one of Goro’s still bent legs. He begins to palm himself through his pants as soon as he gets comfortable, throwing a sideways glance towards his partner. Goro’s eyes are hooded and his lips slightly parted, absolutely conscious of what this expression is doing to Akira. It morphs into a smirk as soon as he knows he has Akira’s undivided attention, lazily beckons him towards himself with a single finger.

 

Akira wastes no time leaning in to capture Goro’s lips, cupping the other’s cheek in his free hand. The kiss quickly deepens; using the leverage Akira eagerly licks into Goro’s mouth, as the other steals gentle nips at his bottom lip when they part to catch their breath. Tangling his hands in Akira’s hair yet again, round two is in Goro’s control, and him taking the lead slows down the kiss considerably.

 

Akira uses that to take care of something more pressing than shoving his tongue down Akechi’s throat, giving his neglected length the attention it demands. As soon as Goro notices that, he sneaks one of his hands in between their bodies, tracing Akira’s arm downwards until it reaches his goal, where he swats away Akira’s palm, taking his dick into his own instead.

 

This time it’s Akira who breaks off with a gasp, quickly hiding his face in the crook of Goro’s neck as he unabashedly rocks into the offered fist.

 

They don’t get the chance to do it for too long though, as the sudden shrill of the doorbell drowns out the sighs that have filled the air up until now. They both jump and tear away from one another to turn their heads in the direction of the doors, dumbstruck.

 

“What...? They’re early…” Goro observes how Akira only opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, completely thrown off. “You have to go. I still can’t move.” He motions with his chin towards the door.

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Hisses out Akira as he keeps glancing back and forth in the direction of the hallway.

 

“Would you rather have me slip with hot food in my hands? Don’t be stupid, they won’t even notice. Go.” The doorbell rings again and Akira runs a hand down his face.

 

“You better have ordered something good.”

  
Goro actually  _ grins  _ at that. “Oh, you shouldn’t have any complaints.  You’ve occupied that mouth with something just as decadent tonight, after all.”


End file.
